Tingles
by mholtje
Summary: She tingled. Her body shook with pleasure. With her back pressed against the door she was at the mercy of the pink haired man above her. NaLu


I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

She tingled. Her body shook with pleasure. With her back pressed against the door she was at the mercy of the pink haired man above her. He ravished her lips. Their tongues danced as they teased and suckled on each other. She squirmed and moaned beneath his touch. She gasped as she felt his teeth gently bite her lips.

She broke away panting, "Dammit Natsu, at least wait till we get to the bed-" Natsu interrupted her by recapturing her lips and resuming their kiss from before. He growled as she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging on it. She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip lightly, before gently sucking on it.

Pulling away, Natsu gazed down at Lucy. With her flushed cheeks and heated eyes it took all of him to not ravage her. Natsu wanted her. All of her. It was mind boggling how much Lucy controlled him. Gazing into her lusty eyes he growled, "No more damn talking."

He reached for her first, ripping her clothes off in a passionate frenzy. He gazed down in amazement, enraptured by her bare beauty. Lucy shivered under his heated stare before reaching for him. Hurriedly she removed his own clothing, gulping at his tanned skin and powerful muscles.

Natsu reached for her and led her to the room. Lucy's eyes widened in anticipation and pleasure as he moved her to the center of the room, toward her bed. Never breaking eye contact, they both lowered themselves onto the mattress. Natsu straddled her as his hands traveled along every part of her body. Lucy sighed and whimpered at his touch. His finger tips grazed the top of her breasts, caressing her skin and setting it on fire.

Natsu gulped, "God Lucy...you are so beautiful." His voice grew rough with desire as he leaned down, snuggling his face into her collarbone. He licked and suckled on the sensitive flesh, bringing out a low moan from Lucy. It wreaked havoc on Natsu's body, trembling and fighting to stay in control.

He planted butterfly kisses along her jaw down to her neck. Lucy whined slightly and arched into his kisses. Natsu gasped as he felt Lucy's own hands slip behind him and cup his buttocks. She pulled him closer and grounded her hips into his.

Natsu looked up and saw a devilish and tempting smile play on her luscious lips. He wanted to devour her. He attacked her sweet lips as sweat poured off of both of them, Lucy's desire building every time Natsu's tongue thrusted into her mouth. Slowly, he slipped his hand downward. His finger edged around Lucy's warmth. His finger slowly dipped into her. Lucy moaned loudly and bucked her hips into his hand. Her moisture trickled onto his finger sending shivers down Natsu's body.

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered, feeling tingles all over her body. She trembled as he inserted a finger into her. Lucy cried out from the pleasure of it. He was teasing her as he ran his finger back and forth. She arched her back as Natsu nipped lightly on her breast.

Lucy grew hotter by the second and her hips pivoted into his hand. She needed more. To feel more. Something harder and deeper. Lucy reached between their bodies and grasped Natsu's long, hard length.

Natsu loud groan sent tremors down her body. She ran a hand through his pink hair as she glided her hand up and down his length. Lucy licked her lips as she pressed her thumb against his moist tip. Natsu glared playfully at Lucy and breathed into her ear, "You're playing with fire, Lucy."

Lucy stared back into his eyes, filled with hunger and need. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and pressed her breasts against his rock hard chest. "I know," She whispered with a smirk playing on her lips. Natsu gritted his teeth and growled. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth. He teased her with his tongue, sucking and nipping with his teeth.

Lucy moaned and rolled her hips beneath him. Natsu suddenly sat up and gazed down at Lucy. With steady hands, Natsu spread her thighs and gradually placed himself deep inside her. They both moaned at the sensations that enveloped their bodies. Lucy pulled her legs upward, pulling Natsu further into her body.

He began to slide in and out, picking up a rhythm that brought them both faster and faster to the brink. Lucy cried out as she met every one of his thrusts, her hips pounding against him. "Natsu." Lucy yelled as she came, her body clenching and grinding as the waves of pleasure washed through her. Her climax triggered his own as Natsu thrusted in a rapid succession.

Finally the waves receded and Natsu collapsed next of Lucy. Panting, he looked over at her and smiled. He pulled Lucy into a gentle embraced and placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. Lucy looked up at Natsu's smiling face and snuggled closer. Murmuring words of love to each other, they both succumbed to slumber, embracing one another.


End file.
